


Nurse Jake to the Rescue

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [12]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Jake jensen, The Losers - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, drunk, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Claire has a little too much to drink during a party and Jake turns into protective nurse Jake.





	

“I am sooooo drunk!”  Claire said laughing in the Jeep.  Jake looked over at her and shook his head.

“Yes you are.  Did you have fun at the party?”

“YES!  Army guys are so HOT!”  Claire cheered and let out a belly laugh.

“Well okay then.”

“I mean it Jakey.  You are RIPPED, holy shit!  If I could fuck your arms I would.”

“Okay.”  He laughed and looked over at her, “I don’t think I’ve seen you this drunk before.”

“Because you told me to have fun!  I don’t drink a lot.”

“You’re a cute lightweight.”  Jake pulled into the driveway and came to a stop.  He looked over at her and she leaned over quickly to kiss him.

“Hey, let’s get you inside and get some water in you.”  He said, undoing her seatbelt.

“I want something else in me.”  She said slurring her words, her attempts at sounding seductive failing as she hiccupped and giggled.

“Let’s see how you feel in a little while okay?  He said kissing her cheek, “Wait here, I’ll be back.”

“Ha!  I’ll be back.”  She echoed him with a deep voice.  “You’re like the terminator!  I’ll be back.”  She laughed hysterically as Jake came around and opened her door.

“Careful, watch your step.”  He put his arm around her and helped ease her out of the jeep.

“Jake?”  She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.  You are so drunk.”  He chuckled.

“I’m not saying it because I’m drunk.  I’m saying it because I love you.”

“I know Claire.”  He smiled and scooped her up, walking to the house.  He opened the door and walked inside, kicking the door closed.  He put her on the couch and went to the kitchen, coming out a minute later with a glass of water and some aspirin.

“Drink this and take these.”

Claire took the glass and aspirin, obediently following Jakes instructions.  She handed him the glass with a grin.

“I think you should go lie down, it’s pretty late.”

“Noooooo, I think we should do it.”  She whispered loudly.

“Claire, you need to go to bed.”

“Yeah.  With you.”  She said battering her eyes at him.

“I’m coming too.”

“Good, we need to doooooo it.”

“We’ll see.”  He said smiling gently at her.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs, listening to her talk about something at the party.  She yawned as he set her on the bed.

“Okay, arms up.”

“Yes sir.”  She giggled, lifting her arms.

He pulled off her shirt and then leaned down to undo her bra.

“Hey, I’m naked and you’re not.”

“I will be.”

“So we can do it.”

“No, no doing it tonight.”

“Can I have a cuddle then?”  She pouted.

“That we can definitely do, now stand up again please.”

He helped her up and undid her pants taking off her jeans and underwear in one swoop.  She giggled and held on to his shoulders as he took off her shoes and pants tossing them aside.

He helped her into bed and covered her up.

“Are you coming too?”  She giggled.  “Come.”  She repeated with a laugh.

“You’re too funny.”  Jake said with a laugh, stripping fast and hopping in with her.

“Hey Jake?”

“Yes?”

“We’re both naked, we should do it.”

“Shh, just come here.”  He pulled her over under his arm and she settled in next to him.

“Don’t you want me?”

“I always want you, but I think we need some sleep right now, okay?”

“Okay.”

He laid there holding her as she would giggle occasionally at some random thought, sometimes telling him what she was thinking.  After a while she was sound asleep.  Jake kissed her forehead and relaxed next to her, content.

* * *

 

The next morning, he woke up and they were in the same position as last night.  Claire was tucked into his arm, her hair in her face, arm across his waist and a leg over his.  He pushed the hair out of her face and she stirred a little.  He smiled down at her watching for a little while before reluctantly shifting away.

He stood up and moved a pillow next to her and she grabbed at it, snuggling in as he covered her up and then headed to the bathroom.

After a long shower, he walked out and she was still sound asleep.  He dressed and sat on the bed, rubbing her back.

“Hey, sleepy girl.”

“Mmmpfh.”  She grunted and curled up in a ball.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, “I’m making breakfast.”

“Mmmpfh.”  She grunted again.  “Waffles.”

“You got it.”  He got up and headed downstairs.

* * *

 

“Well look at Miss Sunshine.”  He said with a grin as Claire trudged into the kitchen in one of his t shirts, it hung down to her thighs and clung to every curve.  He ignored the jolt of arousal and handed her a mug of coffee.

“Feeling okay, giggles?”

“Ugh.”  She shook her head and scratched her head, before patting it, “Good Lord, what’s with my hair?”

“You slept hard last night.  You snored a little.”

“No.”

“Oh yes.”  He handed her a plate of waffles.

“I don’t know if I can eat.”  She said, turning her nose up.

“Do what you can.”  He ordered.

“Yes sir.”  She smiled and sat at the counter.

“Sooooooo do you remember last night at all?”  He smirked.

“I think so.  I know I kicked your ass at corn hole.”

“Yes, but after that.  When you asked my superior for a piggy back ride?”

Claire paled and dropped her fork, “I what??”

Jake let out a belly laugh and shook his head, “No, I’m just messing with you.  You’re a cute drunk.  You giggle and laugh at your own terrible jokes.  You were fine.”

He walked over and pulled Claire’s chin up to him for a kiss.

“You did tell me I look ripped, I have a cute face and that Army guys are hot.

Claire swallowed her bite of waffle, “You do, you do and you are.”

“I really can’t eat anything right now.”  She made a face pushing her plate away.

“I figured.  How about you go sit down and I’ll take care of you.”

“Can I have your blankie?”  She asked pitifully.

“Wellllll because you sex me up and you look good in my shirts, I’ll say yes.”  He said, ushering her to the couch.

“How do you feel?”

“Dried out and a headache.”

“I can take care of that.  Just sit here.”

“I feel like crap.”

“I know, I’ll be right back.”

He hurried off and came back in a minute with more water and aspirin.

“Take these, drink this and I’ll be back.”

She nodded, taking the pills as he went to get his blanket.

He came back and handed her the TV remote and waited till she was comfortable before tucking the blanket around them.

“Better?”

“Mm hm.”  She nodded.

“Good.”

They sat quietly as he rubbed her shoulder.  A little while later, he heard soft snoring again and looked down to see Claire passed out on his lap.  He smiled down at her and tucked the blanket around her tighter before leaning on his own arm and going back to the TV.


End file.
